Prank ni Jay
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Naisipan ni Jay na i-prank si Kai at napasama pa niya ang ibang ninja sa kanyang plano.


**A/N: Hi sa mga Pilipino dito or sa mga taong nakakaintindi! Wala lang akong ginagawa at nakaupo lang sa desk, naghihintay sa iba kong kasama nang bigla lang sumulpot ang isang plot bunny...tapos si Kai at Lloyd pa iniisip ko (Brothers lang ha) nang sumulpot. Kaya bakit di ko i-type? At isa pa, gusto ko lang gumawa ng tagalog na fanfic dito.**

 ** ** **Disclaimer: Halatang di ko pagmamay-ari ang Ninjago. Ito ay pagmamay-ari ng LEGO.******

* * *

Nandoon lang si Jay sa deck ng Destiny's Bounty, nakatitig sa malayo. Mukhang kakaiba dahil nandoon lang siya, walang ginagawa kundi nakasandal sa railing. Pero di man matagal na ganon ang posisiyon niya kasi mga dalawang minuto pa lamang siya nandoon.

Umakyat si Lloyd papunta sa deck at nakita niya si Jay na nakatingin sa malayo. Mukha talagang wala siya sa sarili dahil ang tahimik niya.

"Jay, ayos ka lang?" tanong niya. Di man sumagot si Jay.

"Jay?" inulit niya tapos tinapik ang kanyang balikat. Doon lang bumalik sa totoong buhay ang lumilipad na utak ni Jay.

"Ay, Lloyd, bakit?" tanong naman niya. Sagot ni Lloyd, "bakit mukhang ang lalim ng iniisip mo diyan? Anong meron?"

"Wala lang, ehehe," sagot niya habang kinakamot ang ulo niya. Sa totoo lang, napaisip lang si Jay sa mga nangyari bago niya hiniling na hindi na nakita ang Teapot of Tyrahn at nabura ang timeline.

Tinignan niya si Lloyd, isa pa rin siyang binata, di na bata o matanda.

May naisip siya nang maalala lang niya ang sinabi ni Kai na walang manggugulo sa buhok niya.

Napangiti si Jay ng konti, "Lloyd, alam mo, parang masaya kung i-prank natin si Kai."

Nagtaka si Lloyd, "uhh, bakit naman?" Sagot ni Jay, "para mawala lang ang stress sa pagiging sikat! At isa pa, gusto mo bang makita mukha ni Kai pag iniba natin ang style ng buhok niya?"

"Di ko alam, Jay. Parang masamang ideya ito, baka kung ano pa gawin niya sa atin," sabi ni Lloyd nang mapatingin siya sa baba. "Hayaan mo na Lloyd. Diba nung maliit ka pa, mahilig kang manggulo sa amin?" ngumiti pa siya nang inisip niya mukha ni Kai pag kinulayan buhok niya.

"Dati iyon, maliit at masama pa ako ng konti noon. Over na ako diyan," pagkasabi niya dito, nagsimula na siyang maglakad paalis.

"Hintay lang Lloyd, promise, maganda 'to!" pagrarason ni Jay. Lumingon si Lloyd, parang iniisip na 'weh, di nga' doon sa sinabi ni Jay.

"Bibilhan kita ng maraming pakete ng candy!" sabi ni Jay.

Sagot naman ni Lloyd, "Jay, alam mo, nag-iingat na ako sa mga matatamis ngayon." Hindi na siya masyadong kumakain ng candy dahil pagkatapos nilang magkahiwa-hiwalay noong nawala nila si Zane, sinabihan ni Garmadon na tigilan niya ang pagkain ng sobrang daming candy. Hindi naman sinunod ni Lloyd dahil na-depress din siya sa nangyari kaya sumakit lalamunan niya doon. Buti nalang pinapunta siya ng tatay niya sa doktor. At sumakit pa ang ngipin niya kaya pinapunta din sa dentista.

Nagpapa-cute pa si Jay para lang may kasama siya.

"Si Cole na lang," sabi niya bago deretsong bumaba.

"Huwag mo isiping sasama ako sa kalokohan mo," bigla lang nagpakita si Cole sa kabilang dulo ng deck.

"Kanina ka pa diyan?!" nagulat talaga si Jay nang bigla lang nagpakita sa Cole pero naka-recover agad.

Nag-oo si Cole, pero bago pa siya uli makaalis, pinigilan siya ni Jay.

"Wait lang Cole! Samahan mo ako!" sabi niya. Sagot naman sa kanya-

"No."

"Sige na."

"Di pa rin."

"Lilibrehan kita ng triple layer black forest cake!"

"Sige, gawin natin!"

Agad na sumang-ayon si Cole dahil sa libreng cake.

* * *

Gabi na at nakapatay ang mga ilaw. Nasa hallway naglalakad si Zane nang makita niya si Cole at Jay na may bitbit na water-based na pintura na nakalagay sa mga jar. Nagtaka si Zane kung anong balak nila sa mga iyon at kung bakit suot ni Jay ang luma niyang itim na gi.

Nagsalita siya, "mga kapatid, para saan ba ang mga dala niyong iyan?"

"Ah! Zane! Anong ginagawa mo dito?" gulat na tanong ni Jay. "Dito ako nakatira at babalik lamang sa aking kwarto," tinignan ni Zane ang dala nila. "Anong balak ninyo sa mga iyan?"

"Wala lang, Zane," sabi ni Cole. Naisip naman ni Jay na kung kasama nila si Zane, mas maganda ang ikakalabas.

"Uh, Zane, gusto mo bang sumama sa amin?" anyaya ni Jay. "Magpipinta?" tanong ni Zane.

"Pwede rin," sabi ni Jay, "pero hindi sa papel o canvas."

Nagtaka si Zane sa sinabi niya. "Ano naman ang pipintahan natin?"

Napatawa ng konti si Jay, "si Kai," napataas lang ng kilay si Zane. "Prank ito, Zane."

"Parang hindi maganda ang ikalalabasan ng gawaing ito," babala niya kay Jay. "Magiging maayos ang plano kung kasama ka namin, Zane," pagrarason niya.

"Sasamahan ko na nga kayo. Ngunit para lang bantayan ikaw, Jay," sabi ni Zane at sumunod sa kanila.

Patuloy silang tahimik na naglakad sa hallway ng Destiny's Bounty. Nang malapit na nilang maabot ang kwarto ni Kai, tumigil sila at nawala si Cole.

Lumusot si Cole sa pader, di pa rin nakikita, at sinilip kung gising pa si Kai. Walang tao sa kwarto.

Sinubukan niyang hanapin siya sa banyo. Pinakinggan ni Cole kung may tao sa loob. Nandoon nga siya.

Bumalik si Cole sa kinaroroonan ni Jay at Zane at sinabi na nasa banyo pa si Kai. Hinintay nilang lumabas siya sa banyo.

Pagkatapos ng paghihintay ng ilang minuto, narinig nilang bumukas ang pinto ng banyo. Sinilip uli ni Cole at nakita na humiga na si Kai sa kanyang kama.

* * *

Nagpakita uli si Cole sa dalawa niyang kasama at sinenyales na natulog na si Kai.

Lumapit sila sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Kai at dahan-dahang binuksan ni Zane ang pintuan. Tumunog ito ng kaunti pero mahina pa rin at di man gaanong malakas para magising si Kai.

Napagulong siya ng konti sa kanyang kama. Nang masiguradong talagang tulog na siya, lumapit sila sa kama, ngunit nakatapak si Jay ng maingay na floorboard. Gumulong nanaman si Kai sa kama niya at nakaharap na sa tatlong ninja.

Agad silang umakyat sa kisame para di sila makita kung magising man si Kai.

"Jay, wag ka ngang maingay," bulong ni Cole na nakalutang sa tabi ng dalawang nakakapit sa kisame.

Napatawa lang ng mahina si Jay. Bumaba siya ng mahina at kinuha ang paintbrush na naka-ipit sa kanyang sintoron.

Nag-senyales siya kay Zane at hinulog ng nindroid ang isang jar na puno ng asul na pintura.

"Ano kaya mukha niya kung naging blue ang buhok niya," bulong ni Jay sa sarili niya.

Isinawsaw niya ang paintbrush sa nakabukas nang jar. Marami siyang nakuha na pintura at agad na tinapat ang tumutulong paintbrush sa buhok ni Kai.

Unti-unting tumutulo and pintura at nagkulay asul na ang mga dulo ng buhok niya.

Pinipigilan ni Jay na tumawa habang si Cole ay nanonood lamang, nagpipigil din ng tawa.

Ngunit habang ginagawa nila iyon, naiwan nilang nakabukas ang pintuan sa kwarto kaya nang iinom sana si Lloyd, nakita niya ang ginagawa nila.

"Anong ginagawa niyo diyan?" tanong ni Lloyd. Napa-shh ang tatlo at gumulong muli si Kai sa higaan. Napunas tuloy ang pintura sa pula niyang unan.

"Jay, sana hindi permanenteng nagmamantsa ang pinturang ginagamit mo," pabulong na sabi ni Zane mula sa kisame habang tinitignan ang isa pang jar na puno ng puting pintura.

"Ayos lang, Zane. Nalalabahan naman ang pintura na ito," bulong ni Jay.

Sumang-ayon rin si P.I.X.A.L. sa sinabi ni Jay nang ma-scan niya ang nilalaman ng pintura.

Lumapit si Lloyd sa kanila, naiwasan naman ang maingay na floorboard.

Napangiti siya ng konti nang makita niya si Kai na blue at brown ang buhok. Nakita ito ni Jay at sinubukan bigyan siya ng paintbrush.

* * *

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto, silang lahat na ang nagpipintura sa buhok at mukha ni Kai. Buti nalang at di nagising si Kai dahil pagod.

Halos magmukhang taong bahaghari na si Kai dahil sa pinagkakagawan ng apat.

Kulay asul ang mga dulo ng buhok niya, berde ang ilang mga bahagi, mayroong nakapintura na puti na bigote at balbas sa mukha niya, at mayroong itim na mga bilog sa may mata niya. Ang buhok naman niya, tinali ang mga mahahabang parte sa mga makukulay na tali at may ribbon pang pula na nakatali paikot ng ulo niya.

Silang lahat na ang nagpipigil ng kanilang tawa. Lumayo sila ng kaunti kay Kai para tignan ng buo ang kanilang gawa.

"Ito ay ang ating masterpiece!" napalakas ni Jay ang sabi niya. Maswerte naman sila at di pa rin nagising si Kai.

"Pagsisisihan ko ito," bulong ni Zane.

"Ako hindi," bulong ni Lloyd. Napatingin si Zane sa kanya at ngumiti lang ng inosente si Lloyd.

Nagpipigil pa rin si Jay ng kanyang tawa.

"Okay, matutulog na ako," sabi ni Cole.

"Kailangan pa ba matulog ang mga multo?" tanong ni Jay. Walang sinabi si Cole at lumusot lamang sa pader.

Napahikab si Lloyd at naalala na iinom lang dapat siya ng tubig.

Maya't maya, tahimik na silang lumabas.

* * *

Si Jay, nasa loob ng kwarto niya, iniisip ang reaction ni Kai sa ginawa nila.

"Parang kakailanganin ko si Nya pag nalaman ni Kai na ako ang nagpasimuno 'non," sabi niya sa sarili habang nilalagay ang pantaas ng pajama niya.

Humiga siya sa kama at nakatulog agad.

* * *

Sumunod na araw, kumatok si Nya sa kwarto ni Jay.

"Jay, alam mo ba kung anong nangyari dito?" tanong niya sa pintuan.

Binuksan ni Jay ang pinto, nakabihis na, "nangyari saan?" tanong niya. "Dito,"sabi ni Nya nang ipakita niya kay Jay ang nakalagay sa cellphone niya.

Di makasagot si Jay lalo na at mukhang seryoso si Nya. Naghihintay na siya ng explenasyon.

"Maganda ba?" biro ni Jay. Nag-roll lang ng mata si Nya at tinignan si Jay.

Tinignan uli ni Nya ang kinuhanan niyang picture ng kuya niya at napatawa din ng konti.

"Ang tapang mo talaga Jay," sabi niya.

* * *

Nasa deck ang lahat ng mga ninja pero lamang kay Kai.

Nai-send ni Nya ang picture ni Kai sa lahat ng mga ninja. Nakangiti silang nagtinginan.

Maya't maya, may malakas na sumigaw, "ANO BA NAMAN ITO?!"

Nagpakita si Kai sa deck, suot pa rin ang kanyang pantulog at mukha pa ring ewan.

Lahat ng mga ninja, biglaan lang tumawa sa pagmumukha ni Kai, ilan pa sa kanila ang napaluhod at si Jay, gumugulong na sa sahig.

Umakyat si Sensei Wu sa deck dahil sa malakas na sigaw na narinig niya at nakita ang mga ninja na tumatawa.

"Ano ang nangyayari dito? At bakit..." tinignan niya si Kai at hinipo ang kanyang bigote, "ganyan si Kai?"

Humarap si Kai sa kanyang mga kapatid, galit na galit. Napatigil silang lahat nang umapoy ang kamay niya.

Sa kasamaang palad, tumatawa pa rin si Jay.

"PATAY TALAGA KAYO!"

~The End~

* * *

 ** **A**** **/N: Kayo na bahala kung anong ginawa ni Kai sa kanila. Hahaha, kaya niyo bang imaginin kung anong mukha ni Kai doon! Hay, gutom na ako...eh, lagi naman akong gutom. Late na ako makakapag tanghalian dahil malayo pa ang pupuntahan.**

 **Dalawang linggo na pala ang lumipas mula nang isulat ko ang kwento at author's note...eh, ngayon ko lang naisipang i-post 'to.**


End file.
